extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunyago
Bio-Morph's are a race of shape-shifting bipeds hailing from the 'far reach' of the galaxy. Known to have been the first ever to achieve space flight, their empire and subsequent future government are credited to have created the very pinnacle of galactic civilization. Giving many discovered throughout the galaxy a voice to their own peoples. Name Bio-Morph's have or are said to have had a scientific name that denoted them however fell into disuse. The term 'Bio-Morph' has been the standard description for their race since the Bio-Morph Empire ventured outside the home system. Many races founded by them have used the 'Bio-Morph' term even when the real name was spoken within their presence. Even within their own home system is the term used in place of it's defunct designation. Because of their pink skin surface they are often referred, in a derogatory sense, as 'pinkies' or 'pink men'. Morphology and Appearance Physically, in default form, much of a Bio-Morph's body structure both male and female, resembles a thin humanoid having a face, eyes, ears, and teeth. The only area's to have hair are eyelashes and eye brows. They have an endoskeleton resembling humans such as five fingers. However, their feet lacks toes and are instead full feet with a light blue color. Their heads are very different compared to other species as they have protruding appendages that spread from the upper back of their head. The skin is pinkish-purplish translucent enough for the torso, forearms and legs minus head, hands, and feet, to reveal several parts of their bone structure and if possible, organs like a beating heart. Even a developing fetus can be seen in the stomach area for pregnant females. Eye color as with both genders is always pink. Mentioned above, Bio-Morph fetus' can be seen developing inside a mother's womb. The stomach area carrying them unlike humans does not expand but instead the woman's hips slightly widen and height increase as the fetus grows. Another strange trait is the birth of fetus is dependent on the mother's will. Government While the Empire existed as a monarchy aimed at preserving peace and stability of the galaxy long before the First Galactic War, it then became an isolated authoritarian geniocracy benevolent dictatorship with meritocracy leanings under the rule of the Bio Five who are the heads of government and exert full power of all political institutions. However, there exists a 'bypass administration' such as the Ascendant Leader, the highest ranking political and intellectual authority within the Bio-Morph Administration. The Ascendant Leader is more powerful than the Bio Five and appoints the heads of many powerful posts in the military, the civil government, and the judiciary. One can be eligible for as the Ascendant Leader if they show phenomenal intelligence, competent ability, and is elected by the Assembly of Experts, a deliberative of one-hundred (100) intellectuals that is charged with electing and removing the Ascendant Leader and supervising his/her activities. As a politically and economically isolated government, Bio-Morph's who leave the home system or surviving post-partition colonies are barred from ever returning. Costing them to forcefully give up their birth rights, inheritance, and if need be, their citizenship. Although most are not forced to remain as they are free to leave as they see fit. However, they can, technically, return if called back by the Ascendant Leader if he/she demands his/her presence or take an IQ course to become eligible to regain citizenship. Culture Bio-Morph's place an extremely high value on intellect, moral purification of the self as well as family values. Intellectualism is heavily enforced in their own schools where children are usually taught in independent environments without little governmental and societal interference when they reach a certain age. Knowledge is very prized as it is a widely held belief it should be solely used for the betterment of all life instead used for war, personal gain, or to create misfortune. Such negative uses of knowledge in Bio-Morph controlled society is considered a 'waste' of a persons mind and threatened with the infamous Waster trials. Even before the isolation, this law was enforced in it's early incarnation. There exists two cultural trends of Bio-Morph: Bio-Morph's within the home system will usually want children to pass on accumulated knowledge to act as successors to already in power Morph's and encourage isolation. While many outside who gave up citizenship to remain socially and politically active similar to Empire era attitudes, tend to marry least fortunate people of any race, adopt orphans in lieu of natural breeding and be pro-interventionist. These two ideological sides of Bio culture hold conflicting beliefs but tend to see each other as respected opposites who clearly desire the same objective: peace. Notable Bio-Morph's * Søren Kierkegaard - Explorer and leader of the Human Readiness Committee * Anshan Cyrus - Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration * Sidi Leonie - Explorer and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Jerry Somers - Explorer and member of the Human Readiness Committee Trivia * The Bio-Morph default appearance is heavily based on Gandrayda from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity